Revival of the fittest
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is a person that never was there after all. He did not know about who he had been, his powers coming to life as he is upon the brink of death. Bound to be a shocker for some people when they see who he really is...


**Revival of the Fittest**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This idea came to me when I was being intoxicated on my medicines and thus could not think rationally. Therefore I wrote this to get the madness out of my mind for at least a time…  
**

* * *

Madara Uchiha, resident genius and mad scientist**

* * *

He could feel the pain of the Chidori coursing through his body as he looked up at the person who had done that to him, feeling a surge of something course through him as he saw Sasuke's mutated body, being mutated by the cursed seal level 2. He could feel something on his skin too, memories coming to the front of his mind as they were being unlocked by the mere visage of the level 2 curse seal.

_He watched as a man came forth with a small vial of something within his grasp, his eyes looking creepy and malicious. _

"_It should be done around now, ----kun. Tonight, we will ascend from this mortal plane to join the immortals. I can feel it within my blood and going through my body as." He handed the vial towards him, making sure none spilled and the representation of Naruto in his memory grasped it. "Orochi-kun, are you sure this is alright to drink?" _

_The now identified Orochimaru nodded slowly. "I have made sure of it that it will be okay. I tested it personally on some mice." He shook his head. "I am not a mice, snakey." Orochimaru shook his head. "Well, if you die, ---kun, I get to have your body, right?"_

_He nodded slowly. "Orochi-kun, I'm going to take this now and see what'll happen…" the liquid tasted foul as he drank only half of it, feeling how his insides began to twist and turn, feeling like his consciousness was being expanded upon, his body turning more and more serpentine. _

_Orochimaru watched as the body of his fellow scientist and wanter of immortality sank to the ground, convulsing as there were some small changes to the body already. The eyes became more and more serpentine, the long black hair turning even longer, his entire face turning even more serpentine as the tongue began to lengthen to hang out of his mouth._

_On the inner side, the pain was even more intense as a huge body began to form, in which his consciousness was housed. The brain's functions were transferred to it, making it react all the smarter if it ever left its body. There was pain and pleasure gained from it, making it remind itself that his wife was still willing to go to bed with him._

Another memory washed over him at that moment as he looked into Sasuke's sharingan.

"_Totally awesome Orochi-kun! How did you get this? I'm going to mark the rest of the people loyal to me with it, or at least those that I trust enough, okay?" The seal flared on his lower back, the transformation making him__ look a hell of a lot cooler than before. _

"_I meet people, ---kun…" Orochimaru replied, watching how his old friend changed into the demon that the cursed seal level 2 could bestow upon people…_

He could feel how his body sank under the waters, making almost no sound as his chakra dispersed, his mind coming up with another memory, his blood colouring the water red and he could feel how the current took him away from Sasuke, who looked down towards the water, feeling guilt for having killed his best friend, his eyes turning into the three wheeled Sharingan as he mourned the passing of his best friend.

"_You're such a tease, ---kun. Why don't you just come to bed? It's strange for you, isn't it?" he shook his head as his wife of three days asked him to come to bed. They were close to 35 now, Orochimaru's research taking up some of his time as he looked at the clock in the room and then sighed and began to walk to his wife who lay in his bed, totally naked. Her blonde hair was splayed all over the bed, having gotten no time to tie it together in a pony tail, nor wanting to do that._

"_I'll always love you, Tsu-chan." He muttered before he jumped on top of his mind, his small altercation with his Genin team being pushed from his mind, especially Kurenai's advancement to Chuunin because she had just passed the Chuunin exams, Gai and Asuma being able to pass barely. He had to fend her off when she appeared before him dressed in a kimono and then asked to reward him for teaching her, letting the kimono drop and made him seriously consider it. He gave her a kiss, his fangs digging into the skin and leaving a cursed seal there, without her knowledge as she was unconscious, the poison he had in his bite making her be knocked out immediately if he wished her to._

_Other than that, he stayed loyal to his wife, but not so loyal to Konoha, being one of the best members of ANBU and abducting some of his fellow comrades to experiment on. Immortality was his goal and he was not about to let it slip._

His mind was awhirl once more as the final parts of the memories came back, giving him back his sense of self, just as he hit his head on a rock.

"_HALT!" he watched as Sandaime entered the __room, accompanied by some ANBU, making him be interrupted in his research, the bloody heart falling out of his hands as he watched how the Yondaime came into the room. "You, -- -- are arrested on the counts of treason, murder, abduction of personnel for inhuman experiments and theft. Surrender or else be killed."_

_Someone rushed into the room, looking frightened. "Hokage-sama, the Kyuubi is here, ripping up a great portion of the village!" Yondaime looked at him with a worried look, motioning for the ANBU to come with him, immobilizing him. "--, you will come with us and I'll decide your fate. Your clan shall not know of your actions for you will die today."_

_Three minutes later, He could see the Kyuubi rampaging, with Yondaime still holding him, placing a seal on his stomach and then jumping off Gamabunta, landing on top of Kyuubi's head and then making a sealing jutsu._

"_Tonight, it ends, Uchiha Madara…" Yondaime spoke before his eyes went glassy and Madara could feel his body shrinking, his clothes turning to ash as his body emanated such heat that they were incinerated. His hair turned blonde and his eyes turned blue from their original dark color, the power flowing into him making his mind become shattered, the seal doing that, but as a safeguard, he shut down his mind, allowing a childlike personality to form._

"Sasuke." He could hear Kakashi speak to him, still looking at his arm, which was covered in gore, bits and pieces of Naruto still sticking to it. He looked up to his sensei. "I… killed… Naruto." He stated ever so slowly, looking at the waters with his mangekyou Sharingan in his eyes lazily spinning. "I thought it wouldn't hurt so much but… It hurts, Kakashi-sensei… It hurts so much inside…"

Kakashi shook his head, refusing to believe that Naruto was dead, though the evidence did seem to point that way. He could see a small hint of orange under the surface of the water, jumping in the water to get the body out, seeing the horrific damage only when the body had been pulled up from the water. "Naruto! Can you hear me Naruto?"

He could hear the man, but thought it was better to play possum then to acknowledge the man. He would need time to make himself grow strong enough so he could actually pull off most of his old moves again, some modifications needed on his body, though he knew that there would be some sneaking about as he could easily see that they'd be taking him to Konoha again.

Kakashi saw nothing but an agonized look on Naruto's face, the chest not rising, though that could be because of the big hole in his chest. He watched as the body remained motionless. He sighed deeply and began to go back to Konoha, Sasuke following him a distance behind, keeping his distance out of reverence for the body of his dead friend.

When the medical teams reached Kakashi, he handed Naruto's body to them to try and see if there was a spark of life within it. "We don't treat demons, Kakashi-san."

Madara heard the comment and knew that the medic was going to receive one hell of a treatment at the hands of his wife… He internally resolved to keep his body in a deathlike state, his heart being able to beat very slowly to give the illusion of death to anyone who wasn't as well trained as his wife, which clearly was not the case.

"You have to treat him, it is your oath." Sasuke spoke up, looking at the corpse that might still be alive, his sharingan spinning. "As I said we do…" "Sandaime's law is still in effect and I am a Jounin and will execute you if you speak more. Treat him or determine whether he is dead. That is all that is required." The medic shook his head, placing a hand to the body's neck. "No pulse. Nor any sign of chakra being regulated. Conclusion is that he's dead, quite simple anyways, because of the wound that clearly makes breathing nearly impossible."

Kakashi nodded. "Back to Konoha then. Let's hope Hokage-sama will understand the boy's death."

A softly muttered: "She shouldn't. Demons don't deserve pity." Made Kakashi nearly lose his cool, the manner in which the medic spoke clearly making him be pissed off by the tone of the man.

When they got to Konoha, they walked through the gate, the critical members of the rescue attempt beign rushed. The dead body of Naruto was carried slowly, Sasuke walking behind Kakashi with his head lowered in reverence of his best friend, who had died. The villagers watched the motionless body for a while, whisperings starting immediately. Some of the council elders convened together, coming to the conclusion that the body should be burned to prevent any residue from the Kyuubi corrupting people. With that in mind, they informed the villagers of the news that the body should be burned and as one, the villagers moved to block Kakashi's path, some branches and other flammable material being put together in a heap on which the body would rest.

Yuuhi Kurenai watched the villagers make the pile to burn something, wondering just what they were burning. When she approached one of the women busy with gathering more flammable materials, she got a chill down her spine. "What are you planning on burning, Hachimury-san?"

"We're burning the demon's corpse. Finally, the thing has died and now we're building the pyre on which the body will be burned, lest the thing revives itself…" Kurenai frowned a bit, shaking her head. "The law is pretty strict. They mustn't know. I guess that since Naruto-kun appears to be dead, the law is void, but still, I would urge you to keep such things unknown to the younger generation."

With that warning, she left to watch the proceedings.

"Yes, what do you want?" Kakashi asked, looking at the crowd that had gathered before him, looking at the bodyt slung over his shoulder. "We want the body of the demon so we can burn it, by the decision of the Council of Elders."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "You can't do this; you need Hokage-sama's permission for that." Homura came forth from the villagers, acting as their spokesperson. "The council members have agreed that the body should be burned to keep the demon from corrupting more of the youth in the village. There forth, we have constructed a burning pyre to destroy the body."

Kakashi grumbled and sighed deeply. "Hokage-sama won't like this." But handed the body over to the villagers, which carried it to the pyre, throwing it on like it was something dirty, then a ninja put a flame to it, using a highpowered Katon jutsu to set it alight.

Madara could feel the flames all around him, the heat going against his skin, the feeling beign a bit uncomfortable but somehow quite bearable. _Seems like I got immunity from fire either through Kyuubi or through some Uchiha trait still within my body… then again, I am a damn good scientist and my body was improved upon by years of research with Orochi-kun…_ he lay there in the flames as the clothes on his body burned, the seal upon his neck burning still, the chakra coursing through his body. He searched out the people with the seal on their neck in the vicinity, finding one of his old Genin standing on top of a roof, one who also held a scroll wrapped around her arm to have some of his clothes within it, having taken the precaution of always letting someone hold a spare piece of his clothing due to having to switch clothing a lot when on a mission with some of his subordinates.

Kurenai could feel the seal on her neck pulsate with untold strength, the feeling being very uncomfortable as she comforted Hinata, who had started to cry as she watched Naruto's body burn in the flames. There was no sadness within her eyes, since she knew that the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki had died in a good way, taking his best friend back to Konoha, the word having spread around that Uchiha Sasuke had been brought back to Konoha. The flames seemed to compel her to them, making the seal on her neck burn. She could feel the presence of her old sensei on the back of her mind, the link there through the seal making her feel very uncomfortable and she was scanning the crowd for any sign of him, his trademark looks being somewhat long hair and usually some sunglasses whatever the time of day was. It usually hid his sharingan well so he mostly wore them whenever he was going out.

Madara grinned as he compelled her to come to the flames, but since that didn't work, he decided to just activate the cursed seal to level two, his cursed Chakra making him look like someone who had been a bit too active on drugs, his mature body having been returned to him in favor of his blonde haired body.

He stretched his arm a bit, forming a seal for a katon jutsu which would make gouts of flames leap into the air, giving him enough diversion to get out of there.

A gigantic gout of flames sprang into the air, the villagers cheering as they saw it, thinking that one of the burning agents had finally heated up enough to immolate the body even more.

Madara could feel the cold air against his body as he sailed through the air, landing on the roof next to Kurenai. "Some clothing would be nice, Kurenai-chan."

She looked at the man standing in front of her, his body naked as the day he had been born, standing before her and demanding his clothes. Without anything to say, she just grabbed the scroll's ending from her left arm, which she had it wrapped around today and then rolled it off, streaking some blood on it and then watching the clothes come from the scroll.

He grabbed the clothes, putting them on ever so slowly. "Hinata-chan, do not mourn for Uzumaki Naruto. After all, he never was. " with that cryptic comment, he looked at Kurenai and said; " I'm going to eb out of the village for a few years, so keep to yourself and tell the rest that I have returned once again. I need to master the power within my body, so I will need to train a bit. Also tell Miki-chan and Arisa-chan that I'll be needing an ANBU escort when I am back in the village."

Kurenai nodded slowly, the devotion to the man in front of her being put to the front. "Of course, Hokage-sama." Madara grinned at that. "Nah, I'm not Hokage… yet. But when I return, I plan on getting Tsu-chan to give it to me… I wonder if she would still recognize me but… oh well, we'll see about that. And Kurenai… Don't get pregnant without me being the father, okay? I promised you that I'd be the first man to ever have sex with you and I'm keeping myself to it, dattebayo!"

With a leap he was gone from sight, leaving Kurenai with a blush on her face and her Genin team to look at her weirdly, before Hinata spoke up. "Who was that man and what did he know about Naruto-kun?"

Kurenai smiled mysteriously. "He was my sensei… and he still is hot as hell… I'll keep my promise, Madara-sensei…" she shook her head and then sighed. "Come on team, I guess we better go and inform Hokage-sama of the destruction of Naruto's body. Madara-sensei is a smart person, he would have known Naruto for some time if he wanted to mention him to you. So just wait for him to return and he might give you all the answers you want…"

Hinata didn't look like she accepted it, but Kurenai's eyes seemed to be misty and she seemed ready to go on a lovestruck daze-trip, so she just shut up, taking Kurenai's answer for what it was, intending to ask around just who Madara was.

She would be sorely disappointed with the answers…

* * *

Next time, Tsunade's reaction to the burning of the body, Madara's trek through the country, meeting some familiar people…

Who thought he was dead…

Anyways, tell me if this was a good idea writing it…

PLEASE REVIEW SINCE IT FEEDS MY BODY AND SUSTAINS MY SPIRIT!


End file.
